Love in Silence
by UchiAkasuna09
Summary: Akibatnya terlambat mengungkapkan perasaan. Ketika kita begitu takut mengungkapkannya pada orang lain. Berdasarkan pengalaman seorang author


Berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. Maap loh kalo ada kata kata tidak jelas ..

* * *

Penyesalan tak henti dirasakan oleh Sakura. Dia tau dirinya terlambat. Tak bisa diungkapkan kata kat

_**Flashback**_

_ "Kak , kakak sekarang lagi suka siapa ?" tanya Sasuke, adik kelasnya . Sakura sedang ada pacar , tapi untuk apa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu ?  
"Ada apa memangnya? Aku lagi gak suka siapa siapa" kata Sakura , membalas bbm-nya Sasuke. Lagipula, dia tidak perlu tahu. Tidak penting juga kalau dia tahu aku jadian dengan siapa, pikir Sakura  
"Ngga, nanya doang. Kakak suka sama si ketua osis ya?" tanya Sasuke , sekali lagi. Tentu saja tidak . Gadis itu hanya berteman dekat dengan sang ketua osis  
"Ngga lah. Cuma temen doang. Kamu sendiri , lagi suka sama siapa?" tanya Sakura  
"Ada deh . Seumuran kakak aja" kata Sasuke.  
"Siapa ? Ino ?" tanya gadis itu. Bagaimanapun , Ino adalah gadis paling cantik di angkatannya  
"Cantik sih. Tapi bukan dia kak" kata Sasuke. Sakura takut untuk menjawabnya. Dia takut jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya , jadi dia memutuskan untuk membalas "nyerah deh" _

**E**_**nd of flashback**_

Saat ini Sakura sudah putus dengan pacarnya. Dia ingat sekali sewaktu Sasuke akhirnya tahu bahwa ia sudah punya pacar. Meski dia tidak tahu bahwa pacarnya seringkali marah terhadap Sakura karena terlalu baik pada Sasuke  
Sakura baik , karena dia adalah Kakak kelasnya. Belum lagi , dia adalah mentornya Sasuke sewaktu masa orientasi siswa. Tentu saja dia baik terhadap Sasuke. Tapi yang Sakura tidak habis pikir , Cuma Sasuke yang di cemburui oleh sang pacar tersebut  
Percakapan terakhir Sakura dengan pacarnya adalah saat Sakura berulang tahun . Pacarnya memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan pikirannya terhadap Sasuke. Sakura menjelaskan semuanya bahwa hubungan dia dan Sasuke itu Cuma sebatas Senior dan Junior. Lagipula , dia tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang lebih muda itu. Setidaknya itu yang Sasuke pikirkan pada waktu itu. Setidaknya hanya saat itu

Pikiran itu berubah sejak seiring waktu dia dekat dengan lelaki itu , setelah dia mencoba move on dari pacarnya. Ada yang berubah terhadap hatinya. Pelan pelan , hukum "NO BRONDONG" dalam hidupnya , pudar perlahan lahan.  
Mulai dari bbm-an , tontonan , komik setan dan lainnya , mereka berdua bicarakan semuanya. Sampai bahasa Jepang. Akan tetapi , Sakura masih menahan egonya untuk mengakui bahwa dia menyukai juniornya yang satu ini , mengakui bahwa dia telah move on .  
Dia menahan egonya dengan berbagai hal. Menunggu lelaki ini yang chat duluan , tidak mengusahakan kue mochi yang akan dia berikan pada lelaki itu , bahkan menulis status bbm yang dia pikir , akan membuat lelaki itu chat duluan kepadanya. Sayang saja ,caranya gagal  
Sakura menyesali perbuatannya. Lelaki itu sudah tidak lagi manis seperti dulu. Menjadi cuek , dah bahkan tidak memberikan humor humornya seperti dulu . Sakura merasa kehilangan.

"Sakura" Naruto , mantan pacarnya tiba tiba memanggilnya di BBM. Sakura membalasnya. Mereka akhirnya bercerita mengenai Sasuke. Mantannya itu sudah move on dan terbuka dengan cewe yang sekarang tengah dekat dengannya. Sakura bingung harus cerita atau tidak . Hingga ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya  
"Ya ampun Sakura. Lagipula dia dulu tuh suka sama lu. Udah jadi rahasia umum kalau dia suka sama lu. Sahabat sahabatnya juga udah pada tau kok" kata Naruto. Sakura bingung. Sakura terlalu takut untuk mengakui dia menyukai Sakura , dan terlalu takut untuk menunjukkan bahwa Sakura menyukainya. Sakura tidak tahu kalau kejadiannya jadi seperti ini  
Beberapa hari kemudian , Sakura berusaha untuk chat dia. Sebelumnya , Sakura membuka twitter. Sakura melihat timeline twitter nya. Statusnya Sasuke

"Senangnya hari ini "  
Sakura curiga, tapi beberapa saat , Sakura melihat retweetannya. Sasuke sedang berbunga bunga. Mungkinkah dia sudah move on?  
Sampai suatu hari , Sakura mencari tahu. Benar, Sasuke sudah jadian dengan orang lain. Sakura menyesal karena terlalu meninggikan egonya.  
"Seandainya aku berani mengakui kalau aku menyukainya. Seandainya aku berani menerima kenyataan kalau dia menyukaiku." Pikir Sakura. Sayang , semua sudah terlambat.

* * *

Pesan : Kalau kalian memang mencintai seseorang , pertahankan dia dan kejar dia . Tunjukkan kalau kalian sayang sama dia , sebelum dia mendapatkannya dari orang lainnn .. :D

Maaf kalau ada kata kata yang kurang di pahami


End file.
